As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's: 2,502,924; 2,321,602; 4,050,403; and 2,450,648 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse automobile ramp constructions, some of which are provided with signaling devices and others which are not.
While all of the aforementioned prior art devices are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented structures do by no means define the ultimate design in ramp signaling apparatus.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation there has existed a longstanding need among users of automobile ramp devices for a simple effective and fail-safe signaling structure that is wheel versus axle actuated; and, one which can easily be adaptable to most existing metal ramp structures to provide a positive signal which clearly indicates when the wheel of the vehicle has reached a particular location on the ramp surface; and, the provision of such a device is the stated objective of the present invention.